


We're going where with who?!

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: Danny is just a normal 15 year old boy with ghost powers with two ghost boy's fighting over him right when his deathday along with a field trip to the ghost zone comes up and neither men wish to give up their beloved "orchid" or "Alice".Huh. Guess it's not as normal as I thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton yawns as he sit's up in his cat and dog faced pajamas before looking at his alarm clock. The bright red numbers read 4:45 am. Rubbing his eyes he crawls outta bed and starts to get dressed for the day. He pulls out a black, long sleeved dress shirt and his normal white and red T-shirt from his closet. Yawning Danny goes to his dresser and pulls out a random pair of pants. Opening his bedroom door Danny quickly walks to the bathroom before somebody else could claim the shower.

Putting his clothes on the sink he counts down from three on one hand right before a voice shouts: "BEWARE!"

Turning Danny covers Box Ghost's mouth with one of his small hands. "Boxy you know you can't shout out 'Beware' when my parents are asleep. Do you wanna get hurt?" He asks softly.

The Box Ghost shakes his head before smiling down at the young Fenton. "So what are you planning today?" Boxy asks as Danny struggles to remove his shirt in his sleepy haze.

"Well first I'm going to take a shower, get to school early, make it through the school day, then I'm going to the graveyard with my dad. Today is the 23rd anniversary of my Uncle Andrew's death. He was only a few years older than my dad. He really misses him." Danny says as he gives up on his shirt and decides to turn the water on first.

Unknown to Danny Boxy looked at the bathroom door in guilt and sorrow. "Then after that I'm going to sneak into the Ghost Zone with your Deathday present." Danny says as he tests the water.

The box ghost smiles softly at the youngest Fenton before a towel was thrown in his face. "Go wait for me in my room ok? I need a shower." Danny says as he smells himself.

Boxy chuckled as he put the towel down and phased through the door and floated towards the young Halfa's room. Danny sighs softly when he starts to undress before stopping when he catches a glimpse of his scared and slightly muscular chest and stomach. Danny frowns before jumping into the nice hot shower.  
\---  
Sighing softly Danny sits down at his desk in his favourite teacher's classroom. Mr.Lancer walks in a second later holding onto a large book with a sleepy expression on his face. Danny stands up and brings the teacher all of his homework that his teacher had given him so that he could raise his grade.

Mr.Lancer jumps slightly before looking up at Danny with a small smile. Lately he and Daniel had been bonding over poetry and literature when they had bumped into each other at the bookstore. "Hello Danny. You skipped breakfast again didn't you?" He asks when he notices that Danny was nibbling the collar of the dress shirt.

Danny nods before pointing at the paperwork. "I stayed up til 11 to do my homework with Sammy and Tuck Tuck." Danny says softly.

The vice principal/English/History teacher smiles softly. Daniel has always been this way from what he heard from all of Daniel's old teachers. Daniel had never caused trouble, always played nice, did his work and always made others smile before himself. But there was one thing that made him who he is. His innocence.

When ever he heard someone cuss in class Danny would grab the jar that is emptied everyday to go to charity and some to the school for some funding and would take it to the one who cussed before telling to put money in it. Danny was the only teen Lancer knew that didn't know a thing about sex or where babies come from. Daniel also waa the only one that could get away with calling Sam, Sammy and Tucker, Tuck Tuck.

Smiling Lancer stood and lead Daniel back to his seat before pulling the hoodie on the back of Daniel's chair off of said chair and rested it over Daniel. "I'll be right back." Lancer says before spying the homework for all of Danny's other classes. "Do you want me to take these to the other teachers?"

Danny nods slightly before hiding in his hoodie. "I am now in hoddie town." He whispers softly as he begins to fall asleep.

Lancer smiles softly before quietly walking out after turning the lights off. Lancer hated that this is the only time he see's Daniel act like the child he is. During school hours Danny tries to act like one of the other teenagers. Sighing Lancer walks into the teachers lounge to see Danny's other teachers and the principal of the school standing around and chatting.

Grabbing his coffee mug he fills it with the steamy beverage before giving the teachers the homework. "Daniel V. Fenton actually finished his work for once? Did I die?" The math teacher, Mr. Falluca, says jokingly.

Lancer glares at the short man which makes him cower a bit. Sighing Lancer hurries to the cafeteria and grabs four tray's of food that had already been set aside for himself and his three students.  
\--  
Lancer holds back a chuckle when he see's Ms.Manson and Mr.Foley had fallen asleep while holding hands with the Danny (they pushed their desks together). Those three have a very special bond together it seemed. Once when Daniel had gotten sick in class due to the flu but before he did get sick Sam had grabbed a waste bucket and threw it to Tucker who forced Danny's face into the bucket right before he threw up his lunch.

After words Sam had already called for a taxi while Tucker had called Daniel's parent's faster than Lancer could call out a book title.

Lancer walked over to the small group before realizing that somebody else was in the room. "Hello Kwan. I didn't expect to see you here this early." Lancer spoke softly as he placed the tray's on the small groups desks.

Kwan looks up from his book and morning snack. "Hm? Oh hi Mr.Lancer. I didn't wanna have to deal with the crowd in the hallways so I decided to come in early. Didn't know those three would be here too. Do they always come in early?" He asks softly so he doesn't wake the other three in the room up.

Lancer sighs softly but nods with a fond smile. "Their always at least two hours early this year. Last year they were usually at least half an hour late. Guess things have changed." Lancer spoke softly.

Kwan sighs softly as he looks at the small group. Truth be told he used to be best friends with Danny when they were little. But that all changed when Sam, Tucker and Dash came into the picture half way through Kindergarten. Now they are no longer friends. No matter how much Kwan wishes he could take back what he said to Danny and go back to being friends once again.

A soft whimper escapes Danny's lips which makes Kwan and Lancer jump slightly. "N-No. Go away. L-Leave th-them alone Dan! No! Run! Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tuck, Mr.Lancer! RUN! Please! No! NO! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Danny screams out as he shoots up in his seat.

Before either Teacher or Jock can react Sam and Tucker are already hugging the boy while trying to get him to stop shaking and screaming. "It's ok Danny!/It's ok dude! He's gone! He's gone!" They say softly while gently petting Danny's hair and rubbing small circles in his back.

Danny pant's softly as he calms down before a french toast stick is then waved in front of his face. Danny smirks before biting at it. "Come on Danny you gotta try harder than that!" Tucker says as he pulls the stick away from Danny's face. 

Sam giggles softly as she watches her best friends mess around. Kwan and Lancer stare dumbfounded as the trio start to play around before eating. One thought entered their minds as they watched. 'What just happened?'  
\--  
A hour later class was starting and everybody was taking their seats. "Alright class. Settle down. I have an announcement to make. We have three new students joining us today. Each are exchange students. One from Russia and the other two are from England. You three may come in now." Lancer says as the door opens.

Three boy's walk in with either a soft smile or a stoic expression. Almost all of the girls swoon over the handsome new kids. Danny feel's his heart skip a beat as a blush began to form on his face.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves?" Lancer asks.

"Hello! My name is Alastair Knight. I am fifteen years old, I love to read and write and I love to read graphic novels." Says the boy in the middle.

Alastair had dark, long red hair that was tied into a braid that hung over his shoulder along with green eye's and a scar on his right cheek. He is about 5'6 and slightly muscular. His clothes were a bit strange though. He was wearing a white and black patterned dress shirt with a blood red bow tie tied on his neck, a black tail coat, black and white checkered pants and black combat boots. But the strangest part of his attire was a black top hat with a dark red ribbon around the middle that held a piece of paper that had the fraction 10/6 and two blooming red roses.

"My name is Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin The second. But you may call me Rasputin. It's nice to meet you all." The boy on the right says in a slightly gruff voice.

Rasputin has slicked back shoulder length, black hair along with dark green eyes. He is about 5'10 and a bit lanky. His clothing looked just as weird as Alastair's. Rasputin wore a cape like coat but it didn't have a front except for at the very top but that stopped just below his shoulders and it looked to be made of black velvet. His shirt was a wine red silk dress shirt while his pants where just casual black dress pants.

"And I am Oliver Williams. It's nice to meet you." Says the last boy on the left says as he pulls his hood down a bit more.

A few bangs of light gray hair peeked out from under Oliver's hood as he adjust's his red tinted sunglasses. His clothes were a bit stranger than the other two due to him having so many watches on his person. There was one around his neck that looked like choker, two on both wrists one on his belt that must act like a belt buckle, two on each boot and a large clock on his hoodie's chest that looked to be behind a thin layer of plexy glass. The hoodie it self was a pull over that had no sleeves and was a calming lightish-darkish purple.

All three boy's look towards young Danny before each calls him a different name while Alastair ran over to give Danny a hug.

"My orchid!" (Rasputin)

"Daniel!" (Oliver)

"Alice!" (Alastair)

Danny blushed slightly when he was hugged tightly. "Hello Alice!" Alastair says smiling.

A thought ran through Danny's head as he was held. _"What the heck is going on?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the wait!

It was now Gym time and today it was football. Goodie. Danny sighed as he waited for the quarterback to say 'hike' who just happened to be Rasputin who was actually behind him right now and he can feel those dark green eyes burning into his backside. "HIKE!"

Danny hiked the ball and ran towards the other boy across from him to make sure  Rasputin didn't get hit. The boy in front of him tackled him down and smashed his head into the ground and the already to big helmet fell completely off which made his unprotected head hit a the ground hard, knocking him unconscious.  
\--  
"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOD-SON?!" Vlad yelled at the nurse.

"He was knocked unconscious when playing football twenty-five minutes ago. These five brought him in and haven't left his side." The pudgy lady says before grabbing a blow pop and walking over to Danny. She slips it into his pocket and smiles. "There. Now he'll have a sweet treat when he wakes up."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?!" Vlad said as he walks over to Danny.

"Because I have a signed form from his parents not too." She replied.

Vlad sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, alright. He's staying with me form the next three weeks while his parents and older sister are at convention's in Florida. I'll watch over him. And you five." Vlad says as he turns to look at Sam, Tucker, Alastair, Rasputin and Oliver. "Thank you."

With that Vlad carefully picks up Danny bridal style and starts for the door. "Wait! Can we go with you? So we know Danny is ok?" Oliver asks quickly.

Vlad thinks it over before nodding. "Alright. But call your parents first."  
\--  
It was a hour later when Danny finally woke up to see all five people who helped him around him. Groaning he saw Vlad walking in with a ghost behind him. "We brought you lot something to eat." Vlad says smiling.

"Fruitloop? Where am I?" Danny groaned.

"You are at my home little badger." Vlad said smiling.

The ghost put a plate of food on Danny's lap before leaving the push cart of food nearby. Danny looked down at his food and cocked a brow. There was a large mountain of Pizza Rolls, ranch and carrots on the plate. His favorite pain food.

"How did you know?" Danny asks.

"Your parents told me." Vlad said before picking up a lemonade bottle from the cart and giving it to Danny. "Here. You like lemonade don't you?"

"Thanks uncle Vlad." Danny said softly before gulping it down.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Vlad asked softly.

"No. My head hurts really bad. Can I please have some Advil?" Danny asked softly.

Vlad nods and pulls out a small bottle. "Here you go." He says as he gives Daniel the bottle.

"Thanks." Danny says softly.

Vlad went to get Danny some more Lemonade but wasn't able to when Danny toke two pills dry. "All righty then." Vlad chuckles.

Danny laughs a little and starts to pop the Pizza rolls into his mouth before giving his uncle some. Vlad grimaces but eats one. He's surprised that it actually tastes like a tiny pizza. He expected it to taste like cardboard.

The two eat quietly until the others woke up. Sam ate her salad, Tucker ate his hotdogs, Oliver ate a cheese burger, Alastair ate his fish and chips with Earl Gray tea and Rasputin ate his meat and potatoes. "So, my Orchid, are you ok? If need so I will glady бей Подонок." Rasputin says as he takes a swing from a water bottle that he had in his pocket.

Danny and Vlad choke on their food for a second before Danny starts laughing and Vlad glares at the boy. "Тебе лучше не! Я не хочу, чтобы Дэниел попал в беду из-за тебя." Vlad says which just makes Danny laugh harder.

"Daniel! Calm down! Your going to get Ranch all over your bed!" Vlad says as he grabs Danny's plate.

"Wait. My bed?"  
\--  
"ХОРОШО, Я НЕ ХОЧУ ОСТАНОВИТЬСЯ ЗДЕСЬ! У ВАС НЕ ПРАВИЛЬНО МНЕ ВЗЯТЬ!" Danny yells as he heads towards the door with his friends.

Vlad rushes over and grabs Danny by the wrist and turns him around. "ХОРОШО СЛИШКОМ ПЛОХОЙ ДАНИЭЛЬ! ВАШИ РОДИТЕЛИ ЛЮБЯТ ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ СО МНОЙ, И У ВАС ЕСТЬ ПРАВА, ЧТОБЫ ХРАНИТЬСЯ ЗДЕСЬ! Я - МЭР И ВАШЕГО БОГА! ТАК ВЫ ОСТАЛИСЬ ЗДЕСЬ И ЭТО ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНО!" Vlad yells in Danny's face.

Danny cowered a bit before he growled. "Ты для меня ничего." Danny said before a harsh slap makes him fall to the side.

"I'm nothing to you huh? Like it or not I am the one Maddie and Jackson asked to watch you! Now go to your room. And do not come out. Or else." Vlad growls before he sees the tears on Danny's pale face. Looking at his hand Vlad feels regret enter his core when he see's the angry red mark on Danny's face.

"Я ненавижу тебя." Danny says before running upstairs as tears fell down his face.

Vlad felt his nearly dead heart break. Sighing Vlad looked back at the two stunned teens and three livid teens. "Please. Just go." Vlad says as he covers his eyes and holds back his sobs.  
\---  
The three weeks had passed and Danny's family came back to a happy, smiling Danny. All throughout those weeks Danny spent more and more time with Rasputin, Oliver and Alastair. Rusputin told Danny about "mother Russian" and all of it's beauty while Alastair had tea party's with Danny and sang old english songs about madness and Oliver taught Danny about riddles.

Oliver even managed to convince Danny to make up with Vlad. Now onto the next day after Danny's family came back.  
\---  
"Alright class, settle down. I know your all happy to have Danny back and about the big field trip. But-Yes Danny?" Mr. Lancer asks as Danny raises his hand.

"What field trip?" He asks quickly.

"The field trip on the 17th. Your parents are bringing everyone to the Ghost Zone! It's going to be so COOL!" Kyle, a jock, says smiling.

Danny felt panic forming in his chest when he heard that they would be going to the ghost zone in 3 days! And on his death day no less! He had heard from Johnny about what happens on death days. Every ghost brings presents to the ghost and spend the day with the death day boy/girl. This....this is not going to end well at all.  
\---  
Danny sighed as he walked towards the doors that lead out of the school until a hand grabs his sleeve and drags him into the Janitors closet. Danny grunts when he's pressed against the wall. Opening his eyes Danny blushes to see Rasputin staring into his eyes with a lustful look in his dark green eyes.

"My orchid, I think I have waited long enough. I vant you. Now." He growls out huskily before starting to bite and lick Danny's neck.

Danny mewled at the feel but he tried to get the taller boy off of him. The door slammed open to reveal a livid Oliver. "Get off of him. Now." He growls out before slammi g into the others side.

Rasputin slammed into the cleaning supplies and Oliver grabbed Danny's hand before running out with him.  
\---  
"Did he hurt you?" Oliver asks softly. 

"He bit me. But that's about it." Danny says as he rubs his neck.

"I'll kill him." Oliver says with a growl.

"Oliver what's wrong with you? And why did Rusputin bite me?" Danny asked as he touched the side of his neck.

Oliver sighed before bending down and removing a bracelet from his ankle. Danny's Ghost sense went off immediately causing him to growl and his hands to make hot ectoplasm. "YOUR A GHOST!" He growls before he, himself went Ghost.

The two white rings formed at his chest and traveled up his body until he no longer was wearing his school clothes but a black jumpsuit, his blue eyes went a bright, glowing green and his hair turned snowy white. "Danny, knock it off." Oliver says as he changes as well.

Oliver's clothes turned into a purple shirt with a hood and a pendulum swinging in his chest, a staff appeared in his hand and his legs turned into a whisp. "Clockwork!?" Danny says confused.

"Fenton is Phantom?!"  
\---  
"So there are two ghosts here that are pretending to be regular school students but are actually after me?" Danny asks softly.

"Yes. But I still can not find them. But I norrowed it down to three people. Dash Baxter, Alastair Knight and Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin The second. But I still can't tell who it is."Clockwork says as he gazes at his charge. "I will continue to be Oliver Williams until I can figure out who it is."

"Can't you just look a head in time?!" Danny asks frowning.

"I can not. The only thing I saw was a mass funeral. That was it. I'm afraid that if I don't find the one who will hurt the class. Will you help me find them?" Clockwork asked as he put out his hand.

"Of course I will." Danny says as he shakes Clockworks hand.

_Click!_

"I've got you now Phantom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Somebody knows! But who?


End file.
